


Hogtied & Branded

by Kaiba13Dragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accents, Country & Western, Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Equestrian, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, Horses, Meet the Family, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervy Kaiba Seto, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, western slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: Seto's rental car breaks down while he's in the American Midwest.He's helped by a lovely gal who's not at all what he's use to.  For starters she wears cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, and lives on a Ranch.Seto get's thrown out of his comfort zone.Can this city boy handle a taste of the country? Or a flirty country girl for that matter?





	Hogtied & Branded

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by saying I know absolutely nothing about horses or equestrians. The minuscule amount I do know comes from when a friend of mine had a horse. If anyone sees something not right please feel free to, politely, correct me on it as I prefer to get the facts of my stories right.

“Need some help there sugar?”

 

Startled by the woman’s voice, Seto stood too quickly from inspecting his dead engine, his head slamming into hood of his broken down rental car. He whipped around, his hand going to the bump that would surely be there tomorrow.

 

Azure gaze landed on a woman about 5 foot 8”, athletic build with sun kissed golden skin, honey colored hair pulled back in a long waist length braid and blue-green eyes. His eyes widened as he caught sight of her racy attire. Cheeks tinting pink as he attempted not to ogle.

 

So use to the modesty of Japan, he was a little distracted by her extremely short denim shorts and her three quarter length sleeved olive green blouse that exposed her entire midriff. And to top it all off she wore mid calf tan cowboy boots and matching cowboy hat.

 

 _‘I thought that was just a stereotype…’_ He blinked when he caught her eyes shine with amusement and her lips quirked up into a smirk. “What?”

 

“I asked if ya needed any help with yer car darlin’.” she giggled amused, “Tho feel free to keep lookin’ if ya want, I don’t mind.”

 

Seto flushed darker at the sultry wink she gave him, before he snarked. “If you think you can help.”

 

“Let me take a gander then.” She crooned stepping up closer to him till they were nearly touching, before she turned and leaned over to view the engine. He crossed his arms and watched her with suspicion.

 

Cheeks once again tinting pink as his eyes kept drifting down to her derriere and the extremely short denim shorts that left little to the imagination. A puff of air against his shoulder caught his attention and he turned in an attempt to keep his thoughts from drifting down the gutter.

 

He came face to face with coal black eyes and he nearly jumped. He took a step back until he felt the back of his legs press against the car’s grill. It was a horse, a huge horse that stood about as tall as he was.

 

The horse stood about 15 hands (5 foot?) tall, tan colored body with a white stripe (blaze) down the face, dark brown mane and tail, and had dark brown legs that looked like the had fringe at the feet-hooves.

 

The horse’s nose flared and it stepped closer to him. But the woman spoke before his panic could set in...He was so not an animal person.

 

“Don’t mind Honey. She’s as gentle as a lamb and twice as sweet as sugar. Oh lord of mercy, how rude of me; forgot ta give ya my name. I’m Primrose, but call me Rosie.” She chimed happily not removing herself from under the hood of his car.

 

“Seto…uh..” he responded but tensed when the horse’s muzzle brushed against his chest then gave a short.

 

“Honey knock it off, leave the poor man alone.” she chided softly only for Honey to give another gentle nudge to the chest and another snort. “If ya’ve got a peppermint of any kind in yer pocket ya might as well give it to her, she’s a greedy thing.”

 

 _‘Horses can eat peppermints?’_ Seto wondered. He gave a grunt at a slightly more forceful nudge to his chest. Honey giving an impatient stomp of a hoof.

 

Not wanting to have a large irate horse on his case, he quickly reached into his coat’s inner chest pocket and withdrew the peppermint that had been given to him with his breakfast back at his hotel.

 

Honey’s ears perked up and she stood still, gentle dark eyes watching him like a hawk as he opened the minty treat.

 

As he went to hold it out, Rosie’s words stopped him. “Lay yer hand flat with it on top or ya may get nipped.”

 

Heeding her words Seto did as she advised and offered it up to Honey. Curious azure eyes watched as the mare gently lipped up the treat before beginning to grind it to bits. A snap sounded from the engine and Seto turned just as the blonde pulled back.

 

“Well not much I can do, but honestly hon you’re lucky to be alive. I found this wrapped around the fuel line.”  She lifted a dirty frayed strip of cloth up before she continued. “You’re lucky that it didn’t ignite, yer car would have gone up in seconds. Also looks like someone tried to poke a few holes in the fuel line.”

 

“And that snapping sound?” Seto inquired trying to keep a wary eye on the mare.

 

“Yeah about that…” She lamented as pulled her hat off to scratch her scalp. “Yer motor belt snapped like an old dry-rotted rubber band, I barely touched the thing. If I were ya I’d just try and get a new one hon. This thing’s a death trap. Shame too, looked like a real beaut.”

 

“Damn.” He cursed his luck, first his cell died and now his rental car had been sabotaged. “Do you have a cell I can use?”

 

“Nope, but you’re welcome to come back to the ranch and use the phone if ya’d like.” She answered sweetly as she headed over to Honey and easily hopped astride the mare. She grinned and patted the space behind her. “Come on city boy, hop on up.”

 

“I’ll walk thanks.” he answered warily, but his eyes narrowed at her amused snort. “What?”

 

“It’s five miles to the Ranch’s property line hon and that’s not including the two mile long driveway.” she giggled. “So get what ya absolutely have ta and hop on.”

 

With a groan Seto grabbed his briefcase from the car, locked it just for good measure, then hesitatingly edged over to the side of the mare and looked at the woman doubtfully as he handed over his briefcase. “And how exactly am I supposed to get up there?”

 

“You’re on the right side so put yer right foot in the sturup, take my hand and then swing up here. Don’t worry about Honey. She’s a big girl and can manage an extra passenger.”  Rosie grinned down at him and offered him her hand.

 

Warily Seto did as she instructed. He took her hand slightly doubtful that the smaller woman would be able to stay on the horse with his full weight pulling her off, but he put his full weight on his right leg to at least attempt it; fully prepared to catch the woman if she fell off.

 

But much to his surprise his hand was locked in a tight grip and he was able to get astride the mare with a firm tug from Rosie. Looking down at the woman in front of him he noticed she was lean and muscled.

 

“Good job city boy!” She grinned back at him as she guided his hand to her waist. “Might want to hold on darlin.’ Honey maybe sweet, but she’s frisky.”

 

Before he could ask her to clarify she turned back around and said “Honey, time to go find Storm.”

 

He barely had time to grip Rosie’s waist before they were off, the mare taking off in a run. Rosie’s happy giggles kept him from making any overly rude comments.

 

“Sorry about the start darlin’. But a toad strangler’s on the way and I doubt ya wanted to be drenched like a drowned rat.” She grinned back at him.

  
_‘What the hell have I gotten into?’_ he thought as they galloped away from the broken down rental car.


End file.
